twilightsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline/Events
Full Storylines here : http://s7.zetaboards.com/Twilight_Soul/forum/48550/ 1.1 Kayix Kayix, the darkness from one of the Masters, Kiya has surfaced in Traverse Town and is going to destroy it "I hope that by now, my intentions have been made clear. If not, let me reiterate what you should by now already know. My name is Kayix. I am the living embodiment of Darkness. For those of you who didn't already know, Traverse Town consists of the fragments of destroyed worlds, which in turn forces open portals in Darkness to transport the survivors to Traverse Town. My plan is to destroy Traverse Town. This way, the worlds destroyed in the past will disappear from memory, and the worlds I destroy will disappear from memory as well, as soon as I destroy them. It will be as if they never existed at all. But you... you are all warriors of light. Keybearers with intentions to stifle the Darkness. You light-hearted fools make me laugh. You have been chosen by the Keyblades, you will retain your memory of these worlds... I find it hilarious that you fools will suffer more, knowing so many lives will be lost at MY hand, and YOU couldn't stop me! Soon, I will reach my ultimate goal... and when I do, you light-hearted fools will be wiped from this universe... that day... it comes closer and closer with every passing moment, every breath you take... prepare yourself, warriors of light.." ~Kayix Source http://s7.zetaboards.com/Twilight_Soul/topic/901491/1/ Event 1 The battle against Kayix that took place in Traverse Town District 1 The Masters and the Defenders fought their best but failed to protect Traverse Town from darkness http://s7.zetaboards.com/Twilight_Soul/topic/901491/1/ 1.2 Dark Past 4th September 2010 Traverse Town was destroyed, left in rubbles, full of threats. and dark '''truths 'are revealed............................................................... "I think it's about time I explain what's going on here... Today, as you know... Kayix DESTROYED Traverse Town. I wasn't there to stop her. Yes, that's right. I said HER. Every story starts with the beginning. A long time ago, the Masters and I wanted to access Kingdom Hearts so that we could better understand it, and perhaps use its power to better the universe. Our experimentation led to very promising results... and our lab below the Hall of Masters became a gateway to Kingdom Hearts. Or so we thought. As it turned out, the Kingdom Hearts we discovered... was not the Kingdom Hearts we sought. We... I had made a grave, grave error during our experimentation. I let the Darkness consume my mind as we prepared to force open the Heart of All Worlds. Instead of discovering something, we created something... appropriately named Anti-Kingdom Hearts. It held the same properties as the Kingdom Hearts we all know, but... it was teaming with Darkness. The Darkness in my mind linked me to this abomination... it was apparent that we needed to seal the door as soon as possible. That's when... she volunteered to seal the door from the inside. Kiya. She was a Keyblade Master like the rest of us... but... we loved each other. When she volunteered, I... I lost it. She kissed me on the cheek and handed me her Keyblade... Evan and Alunada had to hold me back as I watched her bolt for the inside of the door. I yelled after her and I begged her not to go, but there was no stopping her. Kida and Zanther helped push the door shut, and Kiya pulled it from the inside. I yelled again as it closed with a satisfying boom... Alunada slapped me, and told me that I was the only one who would seal the door. So... I did. I sealed the door shut... but the door, as it turns out... became a part of me. I became a part of the seal itself. Everyday, I heard her screams of terror. I heard her whisper the worst things in the world, things that made me stop whatever I was doing and cry like a child. But recently... the screams stopped. She stopped fighting the Darkness, and let it consume her... that's when the seal weakened enough to allow her to roam free. This is my problem. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop her, but I promise you... I shall do whatever it takes to correct my error..." ~ Jaktik Source http://s7.zetaboards.com/Twilight_Soul/topic/901496/1/ 1.3 ''Jaktik's Disappearance 5th September 2010 Upon remembering the feeling of the loss he felt, the brave young Master became even braver "Well, everyone. Jaktik seems to have entered... Anti-Kingdom Hearts. He got there by forcing the open seal in his heart. If anyone sees him, please notify a staff member ASAP!" ~Mikado Source http://s7.zetaboards.com/Twilight_Soul/topic/901502/1/ Event 2 Jaktik is gone.................. Unseen but heard................. Jaktik's vague leftover spirits telling us some things are found randomly, find them, collect clues, then find him! 1.4 The Fates 17th September 2010 Kiya has been released from darkness while Jaktik is still gone "A sealed lover in the Darkness of his heart. Always together, yet realities apart. She suffered through much and tried to break free; In the end, the Darkness was all she could see. She succumbed to it's power, it's hatred, it's rage; She broke through the heart that had served as her cage. The man she once loved lay sprawled on the floor; His heart broken to pieces, right down to the core. In a petty attempt to fix his mistake He surrendered himself to the Darkest of fates; He entered the world where she suffered so long In hopes he could find what exactly went wrong. His mind wanders freely in the Realm of the Dark; Something inside him has started to spark. The answer to ending her sorrow, perhaps? Or something more sinister... EVIL, in fact? The cogs of fate are turning..." ~Kiya Source http://s7.zetaboards.com/Twilight_Soul/topic/8367162/1/#new Event 3 Kiya appears every now and then to help in the search 1.5 Truths 25th September 2010 More truths of the darkness are revealed........................................... "Let me start by saying how awful I feel for what I've done to you. No amount of anything could make up for the pain and suffering I have caused up until now. Jaktik was able to save me from the Darkness that strangled me... but at what cost? I say that because I'm not sure how he did it... but this is not necessarily positive news. If everything was right in the universe, Jaktik would be back with us and the Seal... would stop weakening... There's an evil force at work here, and it seeks revenge. While I was in Anti-Kingdom Hearts, it commanded that I refer to it as the "Dark Lord", and that I treat it as a King... as he will be one soon enough. I was so overwhelmed by the sheer amount of Darkness the Dark Lord possessed... that I was immediately consumed by it. He bent me to his will. Wait a minute... ... what if Jaktik... ... NO! Light-bearers, train as hard as you can! If my assumptions are correct, the worst is yet to come!" ~Kiya Source http://s7.zetaboards.com/Twilight_Soul/topic/8372386/1/ 1.5 One of the Darkest Days to be Remembered INCOMPLETE 28th October 2010 "Today is certainly a day to remember... For the citizens who were not able to take part, perhaps I can explain what happened today. The seal leading to Anti-Kingdom Hearts was released. Several of us, being citizens of Twilight Town, all geared up in armor, and together journeyed there to attempt to free Jaktik. We tried to free Jaktik. We couldn't. Jaktik appears to have been taken over by the "Dark Lord." At first, there was a bit of hope, but it went away. Jaktik fought with the darkness and briefly returned to normal... ...right before getting re-possessed again. We all even attempted to fight him together. It failed. Ply4FuntThere is more. During these events, a strange kind of power was revealed. We don't know exactly how it happened, but everyone experienced it. During the battle of Jaktik, everything... was gone. Nothing happened; it is as if existence of any kind completely went away. Then, however, everything went back to normal, but with a slight difference. . Everyone was back at the shop, getting their armor and getting prepared to find Jaktik as if everything that happened, didn't happen. Did we go back in time? Jaktik's spells might have been so powerful that they ripped through time and space itself. ~That's not all. During all of these events, there was a bit of a... twist. I or anyone else does not know much about what exactly is happening now. Someone appeared. He may have looked like Jaktik, but... well... Thank you for listening." ~Mikado Event 4 Jaktik / Luciex......................... Became one of the Dark Lord's minions..................... Anti Kingdom Hearts is open........................................ Discoveries waiting to be discovered................................... Category:TS Specials